regret
by Mizuki Akari Chan
Summary: —penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Warning inside!


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine!**

 **Warning: OOC (maybe), AU.**

* * *

How to read: yang kalimatnya dikurung itu adalah batin Lucy yang sebenarnya. Jadi disini Lucy agak _tsundere_ (?). terus di bagian tengah menuju akhir (?) kalian akan menemukan kalimat yang diapit dengan tanda '[ ]'. Itu maksudnya untuk ngelanjutin deskripsinya si Lucy. Biar gak gaham (gagal paham), baca aja deh!

* * *

"Hei…" Angin mengirimkan suara itu hingga sampai di indra pendengaran. Aku yang sedang asyik bermalas-malasan di bawah pepohonan terheran-heran akan suara itu. Sangatlah jarang jika ada orang yang mengunjungi tempat kesukaanku ini sejak dulu. Dan sudah lama juga aku tidak mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut seseorang.

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku ketika pandanganku terbentur pada sesuatu berwarna merah muda yang melayang di hadapanku. Sepertinya berasal dari orang itu. Kemudian kedua tanganku terulur, dan segera bertepuk.

 _HAP!_

Aku menatap tanganku yang kini sibuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalamnya. Dengan hati-hati, aku membuka tanganku dan tersenyum melihat sebuah kelopak bunga _sakura_ yang telah terpisah dengan anggota tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau ada di sana, Lucy Heartfilia,"

Suara itu kembali menarik atensiku. _Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?_ batinku dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Mau tak mau, aku segera mengintip dari batang pohon.

"…" aku mematung di tempat. Melihat sosok pemuda dengan surai merah muda, mata yang hitam kelam, dan kulit tan. Ciri fisik tersebut terlihat sangat _familiar_ di memoriku. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dahulu telah meninggalkan lubang di lubuk hatiku. Mengingatkanku pada kenangan-kenangan manis yang telah aku cicipi sebelumnya, hingga berakhir **seperti ini**. Sayang sekali, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya; dikarenakan wajah itu mengenai terpaan _sunset_.

Tapi, suaranya terdengar asing sekarang. Apa… hanya perasaanku saja? Ataukah dia bukanlah orang yang aku maksud?

"Yo Lucy, sudah lama tidak bertemu!" dia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi; kontras dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Suaranya kembali terdengar seperti semula. Meski dia berkata begitu, dia tetap tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sang mentari.

Dasar. Kebiasaannya mengubah-ubah suara memang tidak berubah!

Aku melihat dia memetik bunga yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, memisahkan kelopak demi kelopak hingga tiada tersisa, dan membiarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga tersebut terbang diterpa angin. Salah satunya melayang ke arahku.

Jika boleh jujur, aku sedikit terpana dengan penampilan pemuda itu sekarang. Wajah yang dia miliki kini menampilkan sisi dewasa. Aku benci untuk mengakui ini, tetapi dia terlihat sangat rupawan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja," dia tersenyum ramah. Senyum yang sudah lama tak aku lihat.

Sorot mataku yang semula memperlihatkan rasa kagum, berubah jadi kilatan kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang bersatu. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat, ingin segera menghajarnya karena pertanyaan bodoh itu.

( _Baik-baik saja harapmu? Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja, jika tidak ada lagi dirimu di sisiku? )_

"Aku… ingin sekali memutar waktu kembali, Lucy. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia bersamaku. Lagi.." kemudia senyum hangatnya berubah menjadi kurva penuh kecut.

Aku tersenyum sinis. Alasannya klise sekali. Aku yakin dia mengucapkan kalimat penuh dusta.

( _Apakah kamu bersungguh-sungguh akan ucapanmu, Natsu? )_

"Aku menyesal telah berusaha untuk menghindarimu, ketika kamu datang untuk meminta kesempatan kedua. Harusnya aku terima ya kalau tahu _**hal ini**_ akan terjadi…"

Aku tertawa sarkastis. Lelucon busuk. Pakai acara mengingat-ingat _**peristiwa**_ itu pula! Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mendengarkaanku tertawa 'kok! Mau sampai kapan dia akan begini?

( _Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Aku menyesal telah mengecewakanmu saat kita menjalin hubungan hanya demi orang ketiga yang berhasil mencuri atensiku—walau hanya sesaat! Aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkan penolakan ketika aku datang kembali! Itu karmaku, bukan karmamu… )_

"Apakah kamu juga ingin memutar waktu, Lucy?" dia melembutkan suaranya. Uh, rasanya mual mendengarnya.

Haha, tidak sama sekali, Natsu! Aku tidak berminat dengan hal yang di luar nalar seperti itu! Pergi saja kamu ke dunia fantasimu dan tenggelamlah dalam delusi konyolmu itu!

( _Ya! Aku ingin memutar waktu agar kembali berada di sisimu! Maafkan diriku yang terlalu egois untukmu… )_

"Jujur, aku sebenarnya… masih mencintaimu ketika kau memunculkan eksistensimu di depanku. Tapi, yang ada di pikiranku kala itu adalah membiarkanmu merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Karena itulah, aku menolakmu. Egois bukan?"

Aku membisu seketika. Kalimatnya barusan membuat pikiranku terdorong dan terperosok dalam jurang kenangan buruk. Bagaimana peristiwanya berlangsung, bagaimana juga benih-benih kekecewaan yang aku rasakan… semuanya tersusun rapi dan rinci dalam benakku, layaknya sebuah film.

Kucoba untuk menahan rasa sesak yang bersarang di dada. Bibir bawahku juga kugigit pelan, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang hampir berjatuhan. Dan sekarang, aku tidak bisa menahan bagaimana kecewa aku pada lembar demi lembar skenario takdir yang telah kulalui. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Tapi semua yang telah terjadi memang tidak dapat kita ubah. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Apa yang aku dambakan itu memang bertentangan dengan realita…"

Dia segera terduduk menghantam tanah. Tangan dan lutut membopong beratnya. Terasa jelas aura penyesalan dan putus asa yang dia keluarkan dari tubuh. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Ingin sekali aku keluar dari persembunyian dan memeluknya erat.

Tetapi aku **tidak** akan pernah **bisa**...

 **Tidak bisa**...

"Seandainya saja aku tahu tentang penyakit jantung bawaan yang kamu derita..." frustasi mulai terbentuk dalam nada bicaramu.

 _[ Ya ]_

 _[ Alasannya itu karena… ]_

"Seandainya saja aku tahu kalau permintaanmu itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu…" meski tubuhnya mulai terguncang, tetapi dia tetap berusaha mengatakannya.

 _[ Ragaku telah… ]_

"Seandainya saja aku tahu kalau kedatanganmu kepadaku untuk meminta kesempatan kedua adalah detik-detik terakhir hidupmu di dunia fana ini…" sendi tangan dia tekuk. Mungkin karena tidak dapat menahan guncangan tubuhnya yang semakin hebat.

 _ **[ …telah menyatu dengan tanah... ]**_

Aku membiarkan kesedihan yang mendalam mengambil alih jiwaku. Tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa air mataku telah jatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Aku terduduk sembari memeluk kedua kakiku, dan menenggelamkan wajahku di antaranya.

Realita itu memang sulit untuk diterima ya, Natsu?

 _SRAK! SRAK!_

Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku kala bunyi itu terdengar. Kulihat dia telah bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Samar-samar, aku melihat jejak air mata yang terlukis di mukanya yang kembali diterpa cahaya matahari.

Dia… juga menangis? Aku hanya terperangah tidak percaya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti Natsu Dragneel yang aku kenal; yang tidak akan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesedihan.

"Lucy…" dia memanggilku dengan lirih. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang baru saja aku lihat.

"Realita itu memang sulit untuk diterima ya?" dia kembali menorehkan senyum, walau hanya sebuah senyum kecil. Aku kembali terpaku dalam diam. Apa yang dia ucapkan… sangat sesuai dengan isi pikiranku tadi…

"Namun bagaimanapun juga aku harus menerimanya dengan ikhlas, meskipun itu berat sekali untuk dilakukan,"

Kau akan melupakanku, Natsu? bisikku kecewa.

"Aku harus ikhlas melepasmu, Lucy. Tapi kamu akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Jangan khawatir,"

Dia sepertinya bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku…

"Maaf, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Aku harus segera pulang," dia membalikkan badannya setelah sekian lama menghadap raja siang. Sementara itu, aku menoleh sesaat ke arah langit. Ah, dia benar. Matahari akan terganti dengan bulan dan bintang-bintang…

"Selamat tinggal, Lucy. Semoga kamu tenang di sana,"

Natsu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini. Melewati beberapa pohon, termasuk pohon tempat aku bersembunyi. Aku menatap punggung tegapnya yang terus bergerak menjauhiku, hingga lambat laun menghilang dari pandanganku.

 _Selamat tinggal juga, Natsu…_

* * *

 **End? not sure with it.**

* * *

Halo minna-san. Ini fanfic ku yang kedua di fandom Fairy Tail! Gimana? Alurnya berantakan gak? Feel nya dapet gak? u,u

Silahkan review untuk menumpahkan SEMUA krisar (kritik dan saran), caci-maki, muntahan, dan lain-lain!


End file.
